


Two of a Kind

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal-traits, Come play, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Pet!Jared, Pet!Jensen, Sub-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a canis-sapien, a human with canine like qualities and a sub-human, commonly kept as a pet or laborer. In Jensen’s case he’s a pet, a Companion, Misha is his owner and the man thinks Jensen needs a companion of his own species so he brings home Jared, another Companion. Jensen reaction to the male isn’t exactly what Misha expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

“We’re not going to have enough to cover rent,” he sighed, throwing the pen down roughly. His wife looked up from her computer, biting her lip as she sat back in her chair, expression miserable.

”We can barely afford groceries as it is, the kids need winter coats, I’m not back at work until the doctor clears my broken leg,” he explained as he gestured to the cast angrily. “It’s going to be months and your job isn’t going to cover us.”

Chewing her lip out of habit, she wrung her hands and glanced down the hall, her face twisting with pained sadness. “There is… we could…” hesitating she turned her eyes to her husband and felt her heart break. “Jared is from good lines, my auntie always fussed about that stuff and when she got him for me she said he was worth a lot. The breeding facilities pay quite a bit for him to stud,” looking down, she sat in silence as her husband processed the information.

“Are you talking about… selling him?” The question came with distaste but with the same edge of desperation she was feeling. “But the kids love him, you love him,” he said and his wife nodded, her eyes wet. “But we need money or we’re going to be homeless.”

 

“I think Jensen is lonely,” Misha mused, sipping his over-priced coffee as Victoria looked up from her own beverage.

“Lonely? I thought he liked being alone, he certainly acts like it,” she shot back with a soft frown. Shrugging, Misha sat back in his chair and looked out the window of the little café.

“Normally he’s fine, but since I’ve been promoted at work and not home as much he’s been more…solemn.”

“…Solemn?” Victoria asked with a touch of incredulity in her voice that made the man across from her shrug again.

“Just an air about him. He always sits at the window and watches people go by but never wants to go out, reads the books about families and romances but never likes going to a breeding clinic or park, if he could talk I expect he’d be quoting depressing Shakespeare or something equally forlorn,” Misha explained and ended with a soft huff. “I’m thinking of getting him a companion,” he added cautiously and glanced at his lover to see her reaction. Their relationship was growing and thoughts of moving in together were starting to drift around in his head so he wanted her opinion.

“A mate?” She blinked and he shook his head, waving his hand in negative. “Nothing like that,” he said and twisted his cup in his hands. “Jensen’s never liked breeding and always growled at the females, I imagine bringing one home would be a form of punishment for him,” which was true, Jensen was not a friendly member of the Canis-Sapien species. But the stoic male tolerated other males, even befriended a few back when Misha was obsessed with finding him company and visited the parks regularly.

“I was thinking more along the lines of another male, one that would be young enough to be completely submissive but also energetic enough to drag Jensen from old age,” Misha explained and Victoria smirked at him.

“Jensen is in his prime Mish,” she replied and the man grinned at her, both sharing the joke of Jensen’s lethargic and oddly docile mannerisms. Few people believed the Canis was as young as he was with how laid back the male was, uninterested in females and not normally aggressive like a prime alpha male was. But Misha knew Jensen better, had grown up with him since his parents gave him the lifelong Companion when he was a boy, the male was just easy going and had inspired the same mindset in Misha himself.   

“I’ve been looking at potentials online,” he added when Victoria lacked any negative comments about the idea. Together they hunched over his blackberry and flipped though the profiles.

 

Jensen, as it turned out, was not pleased with the plan at all. When they went to the adoption houses he clammed up and eyed the other Canis’ wearily. The first few matches Misha picked were ignored when put in the same room as Jensen. When the more bolder ones outright approached him, Jensen snarled warningly, clearly not interested. It had been the same attitude with the public Companion parks when Misha had first socialized him so he hoped repetition would sooth the male's hackles like attending the parked regularly had. They visited the houses twice a week, mainly saw the same males and on occasion a new one. But Jensen remained stubborn, disinterested and even aggressive in some cases. Misha began to doubt if purchasing another Companion was the right course after all by the end of the second month.

Settled in a comfortable meeting room, he slouched in a plush chair and eyed Jensen as the male sat cross-legged on the floor, looking equal parts bored and annoyed to be back at the houses again.

“I thought it was a good idea,” Misha defended himself and the male leveled him with a look that suggested otherwise. Settling into the comfort of the chair Misha huffed out a sigh and began to accept that another Companion just wasn’t in the cards for him and Jensen. But it would be rude to cancel an appointment when they were already there so he figured they could get through one last meeting.

Both of them looked up when a woman came in, a huge male Canis behind her.

“Sorry! We’re running behind schedule right now. I’m going to let Jared get settled and then we’ll get them to a private room,” she explained hurriedly and before Misha could open his mouth she had spun around and left, leaving the male behind as the door clicked closed.

‘Jared’ seemed perfectly friendly, but was far older then the teenagers Misha had requested to meet. The male tilted his head at them both, blinking and scenting the air unsurely. Even he realized the woman had made a mistake. Misha guessed that with the mention of a private room he was a stud. Jensen was a fair sized male but this one was a bit bigger, taller and more filled out. Misha glanced over at Jensen, watched him give the other Canis a once over and then disregard him. It seemed like nothing but the brief look was more than he had given before.

The other male took an interest in Jensen right away, with a low greeting woof he tried to catch Jensen’s attention without success. Despite his size, he appeared surprisingly docile and showed no aggression, crouching down and trying again with throaty sounds to get Jensen to look at him. Normally a stud male was hostile and territorial, older prime males especially would lash out viciously when faced with a potential competition. But Jared lacked any signs, was completely submissive, staying lower then Jensen and keeping his gaze off the older male’s face, not trying to stare him down. 

“Sorry boy, Jensen’s a little rude,” Misha apologized and Jared turned his attention to him, smiling brightly. He looked like an eager puppy more then a stud and Misha returned the smile, noticing when Jensen frowned at him for it. Jared seemed to catch on too because he gave a soft chuckle and eased closer to Misha, looking friendly as could be.

Jensen responded with a warning growl but refused to look at the other male, determined not to acknowledge him outright. Jared tensed up at the forewarning but when Jensen didn’t look at him he edged closer, pausing every time the male growled but moving again when Jensen kept watching the far wall.

The male was obviously playing and appeared nonthreatening so Misha just sat back and observed, amused by it as much as Jensen was annoyed. Jared actually came fairly close to reaching him when Jensen finally reacted as he usually did, which was poorly. The older Canis sprang from his spot and knocked the bigger male down, pinned his with a vicious snarl before Misha could react. The hard show of aggression alarmed him but Jared went down without a fight, let Jensen restrain him. Before Misha could do anything the entire scenario shifted radically. Jared broke out into a huge grin, eyes laughing brightly as Jensen blinked and stopped growling, startled from his anger.

The younger male had gotten what he wanted, Jensen was acknowledging him, admittedly in a drastic way, but still looking directly at him.

Once Jensen realized it, he got off him and moved away, face flushed with a pink hue. Jared followed, grinning and making light pleased sounds as he trailed after the older male. Jensen averted his gaze and Jared sat beside him and slowly edged his hand closer and closer to the male until Jensen turned to give him a snarl. The hostility didn’t faze the younger male at all, he made no reactions to it and when Jensen tried to challenge he submitted easily, throwing Jensen off completely as the Canis badgered him and followed after him all around the room like a pleased puppy.

Jensen was trying to look miserable but the fact he wasn’t just ignoring the younger male was a clear sign to Misha, he was actually enjoying the attention on some level. By the time the woman came back, offering apologies he was decided. 

“Don’t worry about the mix up,” he soothed with his best charming smile. “It’s a happy mistake actually, I want to purchase this male.”

Jared was indeed a stud male and a pricy one, it was far more then Misha had planned to pay but the chemistry between him and Jensen was unlike anything Misha had seen before. Jensen had never reacted to another Canis like that and one had never taken to him so stubbornly. Jared was fairly close to Jensen in age, only four years younger and Misha worried a bit about the ages being too close. But Jared’s files showed absolutely no hostility issues so Misha was willing to take a chance that Jared would accept Jensen as his dominant without any fighting. Jared was a happy, go lucky male according to his records, always very friendly and very docile. So the papers were processed, a chunk of Misha’s savings was given up and two weeks later everything cleared and to Jensen’s apparent horror, Jared came home.

 

Jared liked Jensen.

The older male was gruff and snarly but he never actually bit Jared or anything. He was a little smaller then Jared but he held himself well, made the younger male feel clumsy in his too big body. Jared had never felt like an alpha male so he didn’t mind submitting to Jensen, he was the elder and it was his home first anyways. So he simply yielded when the he got growled at and Jensen would frown at him, like he expected Jared to try and fight, and normally he forgot why he was growling in the first place and Jared found he got away with a lot through this practice. The older male never seemed sure what to do with him, always stepping carefully and observing before ever acting. It showed how smart he was, Jared always got himself too excited and jumped into things without thinking, making messes and breaking things by accident. He wished he could be calmer like Jensen but when he tried to mimic the male he always got too bored and ended up just pestering Jensen.

He tried to restrain himself, he really did, but he couldn’t help it, another Canis! Jared was raised alone, had rarely gotten to visit the parks and never really got to be around others of his kind. For a few months he had lived in the breeding houses, but he only met females in heat and once they had bred they were taken away and he was put back in his cage, alone. But now he was living with another of his kind and utterly fascinated with him, unable to stop sniffing him and trying to wiggle in close to Jensen. The Canis’ who lived in pairs or groups on tv were always very close and Jared longed for that, wanted Jensen to come to a point where he would let Jared lay right beside him or nuzzle up close. Jensen didn’t seem very keen on it but Jared hoped that with time he would show Jensen he was more then just an annoying pup.

 

Nearly two months after Jared came to live with Master and Jensen, Jared was granted his chance, although not in a way he ever expected.

Misha took them out to the Companion parks twice a week, would leash their collars and go out walking with them to special garden areas meant for owners to socialize their Companions. Jensen had been moody about it at first while Jared had been over excited, pulling on his leash in his glee to see others. Lots of males and female answered his soft calls, would share bright smiles with him and Jared never had so much fun tossing and catching a frisbee.

During one particularly sunny day the trio was out and even Jensen had been coaxed into playing for a bit, surprising Jared when the male easily outran and outplayed Jared. They bumped shoulders and wrestled around, Jensen for once openly enjoying their game and Jared ecstatic because of that. Clearly the younger male had passed a unspoken test in the older male’s eyes, had earned the right to be a playmate finally. Jared nearly tripped over himself in his excitement, laughing and jumping around, bumping into Jensen and racing him all over the field while Misha watched from a bench, his female beside him.  

Everything was going along great until the sweet scent had caught Jared’s attention. Lifting his head he inhaled deeply and looked around, tried to find what was giving off that wonderful smell. Jensen and Jared were both on the ground, had wrestled each other down. But now Jared sat up, scenting and searching. Jensen followed but looked in one direction right away prompting Jared to follow his gaze and catch sight of what was so fragrant.

It was a pretty little female walking with her master, dressed up in a sundress daintily and reeking of her fertility, she was in heat. Jared’s cock immediately reacted, stood in attention in his pants and he gave a soft whine. The female was too far off to hear him and without thinking he tried to move closer. A sudden weight pinned him hard and Jared blinked up at Jensen, the alpha growling warningly. Utterly perplexed Jared whined his submission and laid under Jensen obediently until the male let him up. Jared couldn’t help but look for the female again, she wasn’t too far now and had spotted the two males. Her pretty golden hair seemed to glow in the sunshine and her scent got strong, called to Jared. After studding in the breeding houses for two months the male felt the pull to go to her, to mate with her. Jensen gave another warning sound and Jared turned to the male, whined pleadingly, tried to make the other male understand he just wanted to breed her, he would return right away.

Whatever Jared expected from Jensen it wasn’t anything like the wounded look he gave Jared. The male looked hurt somehow, by Jared. Almost immediately though it was gone and Jensen looked aloof, cold again like when Jared first came home. Without a look to the younger male or the female a few yards away, Jensen stood up and made his way back to their owner.

Jared sat there for a moment, utterly perplexed as to what had happened but knowing very clearly that he’d upset Jensen and whatever progress he’d made was undone. Looking to the female, he knew she had something to do with this, perhaps Jensen had wanted her for himself? With a soft whine, he turned from her and chased after Jensen, not surprised at all when the male ignored him.

 

For the next week Jared became invisible to Jensen. When he pestered and bothered him too far, Jensen would snarl and snap warningly, glare at Jared in a way he never had before. Jared would grovel, whine and whimper, offer his belly and plead for forgiveness but the male would just turn away.

After the fourth day, Jared stopped trying, just laid in his bed quietly and tried to figure out what he did. Master grew worried when he wasn’t hungry, spent extra time trying to get Jared to play. He did his best for Master, but it didn’t feel as fun as before and when Master mentioned going back to the park, Jared shrank away, he didn’t want to make Jensen even madder at him. When a whole week had gone by and Jared had been wallowing for three days Jensen finally came looking for him.

The older male watched Jared, his eyes calm and assessing as Jared just looked back, silently pleading for forgiveness for something he didn’t understand at all. When Jensen finally approached him, Jared felt a hope grow but he remained passive, waiting for Jensen to do what he pleased. When the older male finally took a spot with him, laid down in the bed with Jared for the first time ever, Jared had whined happily, nuzzled in close and licked at Jensen's neck. The male tried to look annoyed with it but Jared could see his mouth twitch, could smell his happy scent. For the first time they slept together, curled up on the dog bed in the corner of Master’s bedroom. The next morning Jared was up long before Jensen and ate twice his usual for breakfast, laughing loudly as Master grinned with relief to see Jared ‘back in sorts’.

Jared never did completely understand what he had done to upset Jensen so much.

But when the scenario replayed again a few weeks later he knew at least how not to act. Master and his female were on their bench and Jensen and Jared were chasing each other in the big field. They were off in the one corner, rolling around in the taller grass when the scent came. It was a different female but the same sweet call. Jared looked to the female and then back to Jensen. The male was watching him doubtfully, looking to the female and then to Jared with a growing uncertainty. Examining the female once more Jared tilted his head at her and the disregarded her, using the moment to successfully push Jensen over and pin him down. The other male gave a surprised grunt and blinked up at Jared as the male grinned down, eyes laughing.

Then something strange happened. Jensen didn’t get upset or grin back, instead he made a low sound, a soft woofing that sounded like a mate's call. Jared glanced up to the female but she was gone now. Confused he looked back to Jensen and the male rolled his eyes, laughed a bit at Jared and rolled them. Jensen sat on him without trying to pin him, just rested his weight on Jared and the younger male pushed up on his elbows and made confused whines. Jensen gave him a soothing sound and leaned down, nuzzled Jared lightly. They had never done that before and Jared went stiff, unsure before tentatively pushing back, nudging his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck. Lying back when Jensen pressed him to do so the male followed him and Jared relaxed into the contact, felt warm and fuzzy as he nuzzled and breathed in the deep scent of the other male. Jensen’s thigh fell between Jared’s own and the younger male barely noticed it until Jensen trapped one of his legs between Jensen’s and slowly rocked. Jared was confused at first, Jensen’s smell got deeper and his mouth parted, made Jared’s neck wet. Jensen pushed his hips down harder, dragged them along Jared’s thigh and he felt him, felt the hard line of the older male’s erection press against him. Jared’s face flushed and he gave a confused whine but let the alpha male do what he wanted, felt Jensen press his mouth to Jared’s neck and along his jaw.

Finally, he moved so he was right there in front of Jared, watching him with a warm gaze that made Jared feel strangely meek but unendingly happy. Then, Jensen pushed his mouth to Jared’s. The contact felt very intimate, it was something humans did to show affection but Canis’ didn’t normally. But Jared pressed back and when Jensen pushed his tongue at his lips he opened up and let the male lick at the inside of his mouth. It was wet and the smells were mixing, Jared felt strangely warm and heavy, quiet in a odd way as he pressed his mouth back tentatively mimicked Jensen and pressed his tongue to Jensen’s. Suddenly he felt the other male tilt his hips, grinding down at Jared and without thinking he shoved back up, whimpered and rutted against Jensen's thigh as his hands tangled in the male’s short hair. Their mouths kept touching, over and over until Master called.

Jensen pulled away with a low growl, not at Jared or Master, just a frustrated sound that Jared matched with a whine. But Master called again, more forcefully and Jensen gave a grimace but got up, moved away from Jared and the younger male felt suddenly cold. Jensen gave him a soft smirk and then disappeared to where Master was. Jared lay there, dazed and utterly confused as to why he was completely erect.

 

Things changed after that moment. Jensen didn’t grumble when Jared snuggled in close beside him anymore. Would even let Jared rest his head on his lap or rub up close during the day. They played more often, more physically as they wrestled and mock growled, flopped around on the floor while Master watched laughing. Jared for the first time felt like the Canis on the tv shows he grew up watching. Like he belonged with Jensen as the male no longer just tolerated him but welcomed him.

During the day when Master was gone Jensen would sometimes press their mouths together. They’d lick at each other and Jared would feel the warm heavy feeling again. Jensen would nuzzled in close, nip and suck at Jared’s neck and touch him all over, press his hard on to Jared’s thigh or hip and rub insistently. It was confusing for Jared, he understood he liked it, but his own erection was odd. There was no female involved, Jared didn’t understand why Jensen grew erect much less why he himself followed suit.

What he did know was that Jensen was waiting for something. During their quiet moments, Jensen would pull back, untangle from Jared and give a quiet whine. He’d wait, watch Jared and just wait for him to do something. Jared would crawl close; show his belly and nuzzle Jensen again. The older male accepted it, would touch his mouth to Jared’s again but the younger Canis sensed that wasn’t what Jensen had wanted.

The answer, as all answers to Jared’s life mysteries, came via the tv. It was early in the morning, very early for Jensen but late for Jared, Master had already left for work but Jensen was still curled up, snoring away. Jared knew better than to bother him, Jensen was really cranky if woken too early so the male settled in to watch some tv to pass the time. Halfway through bored channel surfing, he nearly dropped the remote when the tv showed him two males touching, pressing their mouths together. Eyes wide and instantly fascinated, Jared sat up and watched with rapt attention. The humans were touching like Jensen and Jared did, pressing and rocking their hips together. The scene suddenly changed, the males breeding furiously before it blacked out and they were curled up together. Jared’s mind whirled furiously as he replayed the brief mating, two males mating! But how was that even possible? The tv didn’t show enough, he only saw one male bent down and the other over him, moving roughly while the one under whimpered. The tv cut off below their hips so Jared had no clue how they bred, only that they had been doing just that.

Leaning back on the couch with a huff, Jared looked over his shoulder to Master’s bedroom, where Jensen was fast asleep.

Were they mates? He thought suddenly, the epiphany rolling over him.

Jared used to be obsessed with the idea of finding his mate. As a pup he eagerly waited for the day when his mistress would bring her home. Jared had thought they would be perfect, play together and mate and raise pups, be a family like mistress and her male had.

The first time he visited the breeding houses he had been excited, had eagerly met a pretty little female and thought he was in love. That was his mate now and together they had tied many times. But after a few days Jared went home without her, he kept expecting her to follow but after a few months he realized she wasn’t going to. The next time he had hoped again, maybe his first mate wasn’t right for his family he had thought; maybe this one would be different. But over and over he would meet females and they would become mates, but a few days later Jared would go home and never see them again. As the years wore on he lost the romantic notions of mating, realized that maybe Canis’ didn’t take permanent mates like humans, didn’t love the same. By the time Jared went to live at the breeding houses he understood that well enough, was friendly with each female he met but understood that once they left, he wouldn’t see them again. After he realized his mistress wasn’t coming for him, either, Jared had stopped hoping altogether. Just did was told and tried to make the best of it, he was safe in the houses, the workers were nice to him. Home was gone now, the breeding houses were all he had, he’d almost convinced himself that he could be happy there one day, when he met Master and Jensen, when they decided to take him into their home, let him make it his own too. 

Jared loved his home, his missed his Mistress sometimes, missed her pups, but life with Master and Jensen was good, better in lots of ways because he had Jensen. The male had never stopped to examine why Jensen made such a difference though beyond their shared species. The heavy thing in his chest seemed to burn now and Jared felt stupid because he finally realized what it was, Jared _loved_ Jensen.  

They already lived together so no matter what they were companions, housemates. So maybe they were also meant to be ‘mate’ mates? Jared whined, confused, excited, and happy as he left the couch and padded over to the bedroom.

The blinds were still closed and the light was muted, Jensen pressed up along a pillow in their bed. It was on the floor, much lower the Master’s bed but nearly just as big. Jared made his way over, went down on his knees and crawled into bed with Jensen, snuggled in close and nuzzled his neck. The male grumbled at him, cracked open a blurry eye to frown at him before trying to doze off again. Jared persisted though, gave a low whine and nudge Jensen, whined his anxiety until the alpha male finally gave a short snarl but arose from the bed.

Shaking sleep off, he stretched his muscles out and gave a long yawn before sitting back and frowning at Jared. Lying on his back, Jared looked up at Jensen and gave a soft inviting sound. Turning on his stomach he got on his hands and knees, nuzzled Jensen close and felt him push back easily. The older male had no real idea what was going on but he tried to sooth Jared as the male whined, nuzzled, and nudged. Circling around Jensen, Jared thought about trying to mount him but disregarded it; Jensen was alpha, not Jared. Moving in front of him again, Jared turned away and nervously presented like a female would. Looking back he saw Jensen’s half stunned look as the male shook off his sleep finally and gave a questioning sound. Jared answered with his own inquiring noise and waited postured on his hands and knees before Jensen, waiting for the male to do something this time.

Jensen touched him hesitantly, ran his hands along Jared’s flank and up his back, making low worried noises again. Jared answered, his tone saying he was nervous but not scared as Jensen butted his head lightly against Jared’s shoulder. With a slow movement, Jensen slid up over Jared, mounted him. He was a bit smaller then the younger male but he fit against him snuggly. Jensen’s heart beat thumped against Jared’s shoulder blade as the other male mounted him, curled his arms around Jared middle and stroked his chest with soothing motions. Jared felt the tension he didn’t realize he was holding release under Jensen’s calming touches. Jensen nuzzled his neck, whined soft and low as he pressed himself up against the curve of Jared’s backside. The line of his cock was getting stiffer as he rubbed it lazy, humped at Jared with careful thrusts.

Jared stayed complacent under the older male, wondering idly if he knew how two males could mate. Jensen slid off his back and Jared looked over his shoulder, watching the other male nuzzle the small of Jared’s back lightly before he pulled at Jared’s shirt. Unquestioningly the younger male stripped it off and slid out of his pants, watching Jensen strip down as well so they were both bare. Jensen gently pushed Jared onto his hands and knees again before giving the curve of his flank a lick. Jensen’s tongue slid over the younger male’s skin, gradually moving closer to the cleft of his ass. The first brush of Jensen’s tongue over his hole made Jared tense and Jensen paused, giving an inquisitive sound. Jared shook his head, dismissing the worry and Jensen leaned back in and lapped over the little pucker again. It felt strange, wet and slimy on a part of him that had never been given such attention. Jensen kept licking, pressing his tongue harder to try and force Jared’s body to let him in. Saliva smeared liberally along his opening and as his nerves calmed Jared found he liked the feeling of Jensen’s tongue on him there. His cock filled out and hung heavy and ready for a mating it wasn’t going to get but Jared was too caught up in Jensen’s touches to care about that. The older male sat back and wiped his face, smeared with spit, one hand still cupping Jared’s backside and holding him spread open. Jensen was staring at him down there and Jared felt venerable on display like that but he tried to remain quiet and let Jensen do what he wanted. Clearly this was how two males mated, Jensen was going to breed him there and the older male seemed to know what he was doing.

Jensen nudged his finger along Jared’s hole and started pushing, gently but more insistently until it pressed in, forced its way up into Jared and it felt strange and uncomfortable, stung a little even as Jensen explored his insides, slid the digit back and forth like a mating thrust. After thoroughly examining Jared’s too small hole, Jensen sat up and positioned himself on his knees right behind Jared, taking hold of his cock and smearing the head over Jared’s hole. Biting his lip, the younger male thought Jensen was about to push in and braced himself, surely something that thick was going to hurt something awful if a single finger had made him wince. But Jensen merely stroked himself, one hand curling around his own knot and squeezing it until the milky come dripped from the tip. Jared watched over his shoulder as Jensen liberally coated Jared’s hole with thick seed. Once it was running down along his body, over his balls and down his own erection, Jensen let his knot go and sat back, fingers returned and pressed into Jared’s body until a single digit entered him. It slid in much smoother now and didn’t hurt, just went back and forth. Jared gave Jensen a happy whine, let him know it felt better and Jensen answered with a relieved murmur. With a patience that Jared knew he wouldn’t have been able to show himself, Jensen worked two and then three fingers into Jared, stretched his too small hole wide so it would be able to mate with Jensen. The male applied more of his come and pushed lots of it into Jared, made him all slicked and wet on the inside.

Jared being Jared, started to feel raring to go and he made impatient sounds, wiggling back on Jensen’s fingers and urging the other male on. Having something inside him felt odd; not bad or good, just…odd, Jared decided but he still wanted Jensen to mate with him, he wanted to be Jensen’s mate, wanted to belong to him and have Jensen be his too.

When Jared gave a loud annoyed bark to grab Jensen's attention, the older male gave him a good bite on the flank, teeth digging in so it smarted before Jensen sat back, examining Jared and the entire situation, eyeing the wet splotches where his come and spit had dripped onto their bedding with a frown. With a grunt he gave Jared’s ankle a light tug and moved to the cool hardwood beside the bed, motioning Jared to follow. Once he did, Jensen moved behind Jared again, slipped up to mount him and finally take him.

Spreading his thighs wider to help align them, Jared dropped his head and waited for the press of Jensen’s cock, tried not to tense up when he felt the tentative brush along his opening. Jensen gave him a soothing sound, nuzzling him right between his shoulder blades as he tried to press the head into Jared, but he was clenching too tight and Jensen couldn’t work his way in. 

Despite his nervousness, Jared answered Jensen when his mouth brushed the back of the younger male’s neck. Immediately Jared went limp under him, submitting completely to the alpha on his back like a female would. Jensen took his submission with a soft lick and light nip on Jared’s neck, controlling him as he pulled Jared back and arranged him so he could press himself into Jared properly.

Once Jensen was pushing in, his cock sliding sure and certain, he took hold of Jared’s hip and without warning yanked the male back hard to meet his thrust. Jared let out a surprised cry, mouth-hanging open as he whimpered loudly but let the alpha on him shove all the way in. It was much, much more then Jensen’s fingers and his body burned on the inside, felt too full.

Jensen made reassuring sounds but was at once moving, humping into Jared hard and giving him a good rough breeding. With the pain Jared couldn’t decide if he liked it, could only wince with each jab and feel himself being taken. Jensen was so deep inside him, it felt like he was hitting Jared’s insides with each snap of his hips. The alpha pounded away and the younger male obediently took it, stayed in position and let Jensen ride him. It felt strange to be the one getting bred but Jared wanted Jensen to be his mate, he loved Jensen, so he stayed in place. Each time Jensen plunged all the way Jared gave a yelp, made far more noise then the other male, he had always been a vocal breeder and with no one else home he didn’t try to restrain the sounds.

Jensen meanwhile had his mouth lightly clamped over the back of Jared’s neck, teeth resting but not biting as he jerked himself into Jared’s body.  His flat chest bumped up tightly against Jared’s back and his toned thighs rested between Jared’s own, kept him spread wide while his arms were wound around Jared’s middle. The position left Jared unable to fight him off if he wanted, kept him helpless to stop the alpha as he fucked deep and hard into him.

The longer that Jensen rode Jared the more his body got used to it, the burn was dying down and Jared could feel Jensen inside him, sliding along his insides and without the pain he found the sensation wasn’t unpleasant. Like with when Jensen put his fingers inside him, the more he did it the more Jared decided he liked it. The heavy, thick cock driving into him was completely new but Jared knew it was something he wouldn’t mind getting used to, he liked the feeling of Jensen inside him and liked that it was Jensen, that this made them mates. 

Jared’s arms were starting to get sore from holding them both up but he ignored the discomfort and focused on submitting to Jensen. The male was panting wetly against his neck, giving Jared an occasionally lick and low growling praise. Jared tipped his head back and pressed the side of his face against the male’s brow, whimpering excitedly while they moved together in frenzied lunges.

When Jensen let out a long groan Jared felt the male starting to tie within him. The knot was forming on the inside of Jared, meaning they would be locked together, Jensen was truly going to try to breed Jared. The more the knot swelled the more Jared could acutely feel it sliding back and forth, making his insides feel strange. Jensen’s arms tightened around Jared’s body and he gave a few brutal slams, planted his feet on the floor and braced himself to really lunge into Jared, forcing himself as far as he could while Jared whined. But he wasn’t a little delicate female, he could handle the aggressive mating so he pushed back to meet Jensen. The knot kept swelling up until Jensen tried to pull back and Jared was forced with him, the knot too big to move anymore.

Buried deep inside Jared it sat within him and Jared knew from his own breedings that it was going to fill him. It felt strange up in him and from Jensen’s last few hard thrusts the knot was really deep. The place where it was felt unusual, each time the knot pulsed, pumped seed, it made Jared twitch. Something inside him tingled, felt strangely good and Jared whined, confused. Jensen made his own curious noises but Jared dropped his head, panted and twitched when he felt the knot pulse and his insides react again. It felt good, really good he decided as the pulses started coming faster and Jared’s mouth hung open as he felt something in him react with a wonderful rush of pleasure. It was different from being tied to a female but it still felt really intense in the same way.

Jensen made inquisitive worried sounds against his neck until Jared managed to let out a reply. He meant to make a whine but it came out as a moan, his hips pressing back into Jensen’s to try and make the knot press more against where ever it was touching inside him. Jensen shifted on top of him and Jared felt his arms loosen their grip on him.

When Jensen took hold of his neglected cock, Jared started, the strange pleasure of being knotted and the dual feeling of Jensen's calloused hands gliding over his sensitive erection made him gasp out. Jensen chuckled against his neck, nuzzling and licking the sweat from his skin while his hands pleasured Jared.

Kneeling on the floor under his alpha, Jared tipped his head back and licked his lips, eyes half lidded as his hips kept pressing back into Jensen’s wonderful knot and then forward into his equally delightful hands. Tight little circles he rocked until Jensen dropped one hand to the base of Jared’s cock and squeezed tightly. After a few moments his knot started swelling up. Surprised, Jared whined deep and low as Jensen wrapped both hands around the growing bulge and kept a good tight hold on it. Not being inside a partner felt weird but between Jensen’s knot inside him and the familiar pressure on his own knot Jared didn’t care much, too blissed out.

His arms ached with the strain of holding them up so Jared shifted lower, going onto his elbows and spreading his thighs wider. Jensen shifted behind him and after a few fumbled attempts they found a position that took most of the weight off Jared.

They stayed tied for a really long time, Jared was kinda surprised by it. It must have been a long while since Jensen had knotted. But eventually the alpha shifted and pulled back tentatively, they both felt his knot slide inside Jared and the younger male started to carefully pull away, knowing it was time to come untied. With a few tugs Jensen’s entire cock slid out of Jared and the male collapsed all the way to the floor with a happy grunt, his upper arms and legs numb.

Jensen made an amused sound above Jared and he turned his head so he could watch Jensen stretch out, rubbing his own wrists and bending his back so it cracked. The male turned his attention back to Jared and moved over him, his hand going between Jared’s legs to careful touch his sore hole. It felt stretched open wide and Jensen’s fingers slid in really easy. Jared realized that Jensen’s come was seeping out and that he was laying in his own. The entire time Jensen had held his knot, his come had spilled out onto the floor and now with Jensen’s joining it the younger male was sitting in a sticky puddle.

Once Jensen took his fingers out of Jared the male sat up and his insides felt too heavy. With a bit of a frown he shifted his body and carefully clenched himself tight before trying to push a little. Immediately white trickled down his thigh and Jared sat up on his knees. Now that he started it he couldn’t stop it and Jensen’s come just kept coming. Whining, Jared looked to Jensen and the male just tipped his head and watched. Jared was making a mess, sitting in one already and adding to it helplessly. Even when it slowed, Jared could feel more inside him but he clenched himself tight and slumped onto his butt, whimpering pathetically as he sat in the puddle of come.

Jensen laughed at him, the jerk, and Jared gave a mock growl in warning but the other male kept chuckling so Jared did the only thing he could think of to take him down a peg, he tackled Jensen. It wasn’t so funny for Jensen once they were both covered in the mess but by then Jared was the one entertained and it fell into a wrestling match.

Eventually they stopped rolling around and went to shower, pushing and shoving under the hot water. Jared was sore, his body still aching in some places and each time Jensen’s fingers touched his hole he jumped a bit. But nothing hurt too badly, so when Jensen got the pain pills out Jared declined them truthfully.

Together they cleaned the bedroom floor and erased all evidence of their mating and once it was done Jensen slumped into their bed with a grunt. For once, Jared agreed with the male’s lazy behavior and he crawled into the cool sheets with his mate. Jensen dozed off right away but Jared lingered still lighthearted and in wonder as he watched Jensen, curled in close to him and tried to stop from smiling every few seconds. They were mates, Jensen was his and Jared belonged to him. Still smiling faintly Jared eventually put his head down on a pillow and slipped off, completely content with his life.  

 

 

They started mating often, and Jared was thankful that Master had hardwood floors in all the rooms. Jensen was always more level headed and kept them off the furniture. So each time when they finished they could simply clean the come off the floor, there was constantly a mess since Jensen always held Jared’s knot and made him drip everywhere, plus when Jensen pulled out Jared could never stop all the excess from leaking out of him. They never got any stains on anything though and kept the home clean. Normally when Jensen woke around mid-morning, he wanted to breed Jared. In the evening when Master came home they where both sated so it was a few months before Master saw them mating. Jared wasn’t sure how he would react but he knew it wasn’t very common for two males to be mates so Jared worried a little that Master would be upset. Jensen didn’t seem worried but then he never tried to breed Jared when Master was around either.

Then one morning when Master stayed home from work Jensen came up to Jared and knocked his shoulder in greeting. Jared grinned up at him in return and was a little startled when Jensen leaned down over him and pressed his mouth to Jared’s. The alpha male licked the remains of Jared’s oatmeal from his mouth, it wasn’t anything new, Jensen liked stealing Jared’s food right from his mouth but Jared was sitting at the dinner table with Master and his female on the other side.

When Jensen pulled away, licking his lips, Jared glanced over to their owner and could see the shock there. But Jensen had made the first move and Jared could sense he was getting nervous. Throwing caution to the wind, Jared grabbed Jensen wrist and pulled him down into his lap, pressing his face into the male’s neck and nuzzled him.

“…have they ever?” Master’s female asked and Master shook his head, saying he’d never seen Jensen ever ‘kiss’ anyone before. Jensen shifted in Jared’s lap and belatedly the younger male realized Jensen had stolen his breakfast. They scuffled over it until Master ordered them to behave at the table and Jared grumbled half-heartedly but went and got himself another bowl of oatmeal from the stove.  

 

After that morning Master watched them more closely, took note of how they slept curled up and mentioned to his female that he’d never seen Jensen let another Canis sleep with him, more so one like Jared who admittedly like to entangle their limbs and snuggle in. The more Master pointed out things that Jensen didn’t normally tolerate, the more Jared realized they really were mates, that Jensen loved him back. It made him giddy and he would pester Jensen until the male ended up tussling with him out of annoyance, on one rowdy occasion they broke a lamp but thankfully Master was more amused by their antics than upset. Despite his scrutiny of them, he didn’t seem bothered so all was right in Jared’s world.  

 

 

A few weeks after the breakfast incident, Master was in bed with his female, breeding her and the scents and sounds made Jared a little excited. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the hunger kept licking at him, making his cock fill out and his hole ache to be filled. When morning came Jared was desperately needy and he dared to wake Jensen far earlier then usual, even before Master woke. The alpha grumbled about it but didn’t protest when Jared pulled at his shirt and pushed his sleeping pants down, quickly sliding himself under Jensen with a hurried whine.

They had mated the morning before and Jared was still loose from it so Jensen didn’t take long to squeeze his knot and coax seed to slick Jared open. Once he was wet enough, Jensen leaned over him and nuzzled his shoulder; he had to be still kind of asleep since he hadn’t realized they were still in bed. But the bed was a lot softer on Jared’s knees and hands so he didn’t point the fact out.

Jensen slid in with a smooth motion, making Jared sigh as he was stretched full. Without any preamble, the alpha male started fucking Jared good and hard. With Master and his female still in the room sleeping, Jared tried to muffle his whines but after spending most of the night wanting to breed, it was hard to stay quiet. Jensen was too out of it to even realize Master was still in the bed and he grunted openly, snapped his hips hard and forced high moans from Jared. The breeding took all of Jared’s attention so it wasn't until Jensen was knotted that Jared looked over to the bed and found Master and his female sitting up and watching them. Jensen, the lazy bastard, slumped back down to the bed, spooning Jared close and pretty much dozing off while still tied. Jared was too busy staring at his owner to complain that Jensen hadn’t given Jared’s cock any attention.

“Are they…?” the female asked and Master shared a baffled look with her before they both stared at Jared and Jensen, the younger male flushed with embarrassment as he dragged the blanket over their locked bare bodies.  

“Mish, did your Companions just…?”

“They’re both males,” Master exclaimed, like someone in the room didn’t already know that.

“Yeah and they just fucked like two males usually fuck,” the female shot back, her tone amused, not angry. _Two males usually fucked?_   Jared was curious what the words meant exactly, was it more normal for males to breed with each other they he had originally thought?

“I know, I just watched that too but holy hell, I’ve never seen Jensen…” Master trailed off, his expression changing rapidly as he sorted through something in his mind. “Oh my god, Jensen’s gay!” Jared’s owner covered his face with his hands and flopped back to his bed in a comical fashion.

“I’ve owned him all these years and never once realized it,” he bemoaned and his female laughed at him.

“Oh Mish, you’ve been going on and on about how much Jensen likes Jared, how they’ve bonded so well! You always said he didn’t like females and preferred males, you just didn’t realize how true it was,” she teased and they both laughed, neither angry nor disappointed. Jared felt the tight grip on his heart lessen and gradually he relaxed, lying pressed up with Jensen as the male gave him a soft nuzzle and pressed in close to Jared’s back, fast asleep and still locked with Jared. 

“Oh god, this is hilarious, how long you think they’ve…?”

“No idea, but let's go shower or something, I feel like I’m a voyeur,”

“ Pervert,”

“You knew this when you agreed to move in with me,” Master teased his female, and Jared watched them leave the bed and dress.

“You didn’t care last night when they were passed out while we went at it,” the female laughed, bantering with Master happily.

“Totally different, they weren’t watching us.”

Jared had the grace to blush.

 


End file.
